


Killer in Middle Earth

by Shinigami24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hobbits, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Dwalin/Nori, Molestation, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Tragedy turns a good woman in a murderous vigilante and the royals must stop her before she goes too far.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here the whodunit, this will be the last ME fic for a long while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon talks to Maedhros about an inking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. LiW will be updated next.  
> Okay, today's update might be the last update for now. Starting tomorrow, I will lost access to the computer because the guest room will be in use for four full days. Unless plans change, I definitely won't be able to update until next Monday.

Middle Earth or Arda was a large country. The various landscapes were forests, cities, rivers and many other bodies of water. There were various kinds of species such as Men, dwarves, elves, and hobbits.

The cities of Men were updated with more modern technology. While the dwarves, elves, and hobbits tended to use technology more suited to their surroundings.

The dwarves' habitat were mountains, such as Erebor, Iron Hills, and Ered Luin. The hobbits dwelled into Eriador. The elves mainly lived in forests like Doriath, Greenwood, and Lothlorien. There was the rare few towns such as Imladris, Gondolin, and Sirion. The Men lived in cities; like Dale, Lake Town, Gondor, and Rohan. The different countries had different diets based on their people.

* * *

**_Beleriand;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros were alone. They sighed and relaxed.

"I think your mom might know about us." Fingon mentioned. Maedhros thought about it.

"She may have an idea but is not sure." he replied.

"If you say so." Fingon replied. They kissed and tried to relax once more.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery woman was struggling with her emotions. Her emotions was all over the place. Her tears was filled with anger. How dare that evil man do such a thing?! Sadly, he was too smart to get caught.

After several minutes of brainstorming ideas to stop that vile worm, and getting nothing. An idea dawned.

'Yes, he will have to die.' the mystery woman thought.

'First to come up with a plan that will work' the woman mused, before sitting down to start planning. It was time for this creature to die.


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron gets a scolding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_Minas Tirith, Gondor;_ **

Thorin and Bilbo were detectives in an elite squad. The squad was made up of a mixture of species from dwarves to men. Melian was the lone Maia while Beorn was the sole shapeshifter.

Their usual routine was to go through paper work and other investigations. Sometimes their co workers would spice things up. One day, Nori began a prank war with Dwalin. Thorin, Bofur, and other officers from other squads got dragged in. The prank war ended once a huge case came in, swiftly and without any injuries.

* * *

One evening, Kili and Tauriel went on a date. They went to a sushi bar in another town. The couple was lovey dovey and extra sweet. They had fun and kissed softly. The couple remained cuddled up for the rest of the night.

Narvi and Celebrimbor hung out at Narvi's house. They watched movies. The boys enjoyed themselves and the great movies. It was the perfect activity.

* * *

The next day, there was a family get together at Feanor and Nerdanel's house. Their children came with their spouses and families.

The whole family smiled brightly. The kids ran around while the twins added to the chaos. In the end, Celebrimbor hid from his younger cousins. While Tauriel was being grilled with pointed questions about her mysterious boyfriend.

"I refuse to tell you who he is so you won't kill him when I introduce him." Tauriel promptly declared. The women nodded, but her brothers were offended. They wouldn't harm him. Not very much, at least. Maedhros took pity on his sister. He understood how she felt.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that they won't terrorize the poor guy." he promised.

* * *

That evening, Celegorm and Aredhel had a private dinner at Aredhel's house. They ate a romantic dinner before sitting by the fire.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell everyone how much I love you." Aredhel was saying.

"I'm sure our family will be so happy for us." Celegorm replied. Aredhel kissed Celegorm and beamed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Melkor and Sauron had an argument. Melkor was beyond furious over his apprentice nearly botching their plans.

"You nearly ruined our plans! All because you was so reckless!" Melkor chastised.

"Well, it didn't, so why are you worrying so much about it?" Sauron was undaunted. The more cocky Sauron became, the angrier Melkor was.

"Be careful, Mairon. The next time you mess up, it won't end in a scolding." Melkor warned.

"Don't worry about me." Sauron said before taking his leave.


	3. Argumentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon gets into a quarrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Feanor, Fingolfin, and Finarfin went to a business meeting. They carefully took notes. The meeting went by and was all numbers and charts. The meeting was over a hour later, freeing them from the boring statistics.

* * *

**_Gondolin, Beleriand;_ **

Turgon and Elenwe bonded with Idril. They cooked together. They enjoyed making the delicious meal and taste testing.

"This is delicious!" Idril beamed.

While the small family were bonding, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"You are really warm," Maedhros sighed.

"Thanks? You smell nice. Like warm cookies." Fingon chuckled. Fingon and Maedhros kissed and cuddled some more.

* * *

The next day, Fingon went out shopping. He ran into Melkor near the bakery where there was a line waiting. Melkor attempted to cut in front of Fingon, only to be blocked by the furious elf. The two men were in each other's face.

"I was here first." Fingon stated.

"But I'm in a hurry, so you can wait." Melkor sneered. They started to argue next to the bread display. Their loud argument drew the attention of other customers.

"If you both do not quiet down, I will have to ask you both to leave." a shopkeeper warned. They fumed silently as they bought their food.

* * *

That evening, Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Eowyn, Gimli, and Legolas went out on a group date. They went to a grilling place. They enjoyed the meat and vegetables. 

"I wish that we didn't have to leave. This is amazing." Arwen smiled.

* * *

**_Erebor;_ **

Thrain and Opal had a get together. Vili, Dis, Kili, Fili, Frerin, Thorin, and Bilbo all were in attendance. The family were all so happy to see each other again. 

"Thank you all for coming." Opal smiled.


	4. News Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery upsets the balance of the communities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 should be posted tmw.

Luthien and Dior were walking through the forest when they nearly tripped over something. They quickly backed up a step.

"What was that?" Dior wanted to know. They lifted the bush and saw a body with a bullet in it's chest. They screamed and jumped back. When they recovered, they ran to get help.

* * *

A hour later, Thorin, Bilbo, and their entire team arrived. The body hadn't yet been covered by a blanket. Dis examined Melkor's body with the gunshot wound.

"The bullet definitely did him in, but I'm not sure of other injuries." Dis reported.

"You can take him now." Thorin said. The ME's assistant bagged the body and loaded it up.

* * *

While the detectives were investigating the new case; Fingon and Maedhros stripped in their bedroom.

Their kiss was firm and filthy. Fingon grabbed the lube and pushed Maedhros onto the bed. He prepped Maedhros carefully. When Maedhros was ready, he slicked himself up and took the redhead.

He fucked into Maedhros hard, feeling nails dig into his back. The pace was quick. All too soon, they came with shouts of pleasure and ecstasy.

As they came down from their orgasms, the couple snuggled into the sheets, their skin still shining with sweat. They slept well in each other's arms.

* * *

News of Melkor's death quickly made the rounds. Everyone's reactions varied from shock to nonchalance.

The dwarves were shocked by the death of Melkor.

The elves were mostly nonchalant. They remembered his past transgressions all too well and wasn't about to shed any tears.

The hobbits knew all about Melkor and his deeds under his alias Morgoth. They were relieved that he was gone, but that was the only silver lining as far they were concerned. The fact that someone had managed to kill him was a cause for concern. The moment that those cultists found out that someone had killed their idol, they would be out for blood.

The men were shocked by the death. They hadn't seen it coming. The Easterlings were the only people furious. They vowed to avenge his death.

His death uprooted their lives. It was going to cause major conflict.

* * *

That evening, Thorin and Bilbo wrapped up in a warm blanket and sat by the fire.

"There was a lot of noise around the crime scene today. I'm sure word got around." Bilbo was saying.

"Things are going to get restless." Thorin sighed.

"What did we just get into?" Bilbo sighed. The couple put away the blanket and put out the fire. They had to go to bed early. This new case would require all of their energy.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tooks have a family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

A few days had passed since Melkor's murder. The detectives started their investigation. They found the murder weapon caked in blood. They saw more blood puddles that the forensic team had yet to document.

"I found more blood. Take a picture of it. We'll need it to piece together what happened." Melian said.

* * *

One day, Balin and Dori held a family gathering at their house. They were happy and laughing during dinner. It was the perfect family outing.

Meanwhile, Kili and Tauriel went out on a date. They went to a spa. The couple laid down for massages and soaked in warm, relaxing spa baths. They enjoyed the calming time. The couple then rested in the cook awning with nice drinks.

* * *

Narvi and Celebrimbor hung out. They told old stories.

"I remember that! I was so embarrassed and that smell haunted me." Celebrimbor was saying.

"You shouldn't have taken the dare." Narvi responded. Celebrimbor grimaced.

"You should have been my self control then." he replied.

"Have better self control next time." Narvi was undaunted.

* * *

The Took clan hosted their rare family reunion. The family feasted and drank. After dinner, they danced and set off fireworks. The gathering was a night of fun.

* * *

In the meantime, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They kissed softly.

"Okay, slow down," Maedhros chuckled.

"You don't need to take things too far." he added.

"Baby, we have all night." Fingon was unfazed. Maedhros sighed and smiled.

"Okay. Keep it down, though. I don't want the entire village knowing." he declared.


	6. Pleasure of the Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person in the shadows focuses on their next target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be next.  
> Sorry for the delay, but binge reading fanfiction took longer than expected.

A few days later, the detectives went through the long suspect list. They pored over page after page.

"This is too much. We need to take a fine tooth to it." Beorn declared. Thorin then gave orders for them to split up and grab a page.

"Get as much as you can on them." he commanded.

Narvi and Celebrimbor got closer over the last few days. They went bowling, hung out at home, and played games Their crushes grew deeper and stronger.

* * *

That evening, Kili and Tauriel went to a bistro. They enjoyed their dinner and dessert. Kili and Tauriel kissed after the romantic candle lit dinner.

* * *

 The next day, Celebrimbor was outside the market when he ran into Sauron. He sneered at the latter when he spotted him. Annatar scowled, he hated seeing him as much as Celebrimbor hated seeing the evil man. They walked by each other, fuming.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person relished in killing Melkor.

'Melkor wasn't on my list, but he was still a bad person.' they mused, as they looked over a list. Then then moved on to the next name.

'Now. For the big fish.' They got up to look at a picture of a certain person.

'When should you die?' they pondered.

* * *

While the killer was deciding over their target. Celegorm and Aredhel had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"Lomion drew a cute picture of us," Aredhel smiled. Celegorm perked up in interest.

"Where is it?" he wanted to know.

"On the fridge." Aredhel replied.

"I want to frame it. I bet it's perfect." Celegorm declared. Aredhel kissed Celegorm and rested her head on his shoulder.


	7. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros has a surprise for Fingon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. LitBA will be updated next, tmw.

Annatar and Smeagol sat down to talk. They quietly discussed their next steps.

"How can we keep the organization in order?" Smeagol wanted to know.

"We find out who killed Melkor." came the reply. Smeagol sighed as he nodded into agreement.

"We are running out of back up plans." he responded.

The next day, the detectives sat down to interview Annatar. They questioned him carefully.

"Where were you when Melkor was killed?" Dwalin questioned.

"I was someplace else." Annatar replied. They continued the line of questioning. They were determined to get at the truth.

* * *

A few days later, the detectives met up again. They were beyond frustrated. Every time they thought they had a viable suspect, they ended up dead.

"We need to scrap everything and go back to the beginning. This is completely different than what we thought before." Aragorn was saying.

"We rewrite the list to declutter. Then, we retrace the alibis of the questionable suspects." Bard suggested.

"The list will still have too many names, but it will be much better." Haleth agreed.

* * *

That evening, Dwalin, Nori, Thorin, and Bilbo went out on a double date. They went to an ice cream shop. The couple shared sundaes, ice cream cones, and ice cream cakes. The date was sweet and perfect.

* * *

While the couples were eating ice cream, Curufin and Raina bonded with Celebrimbor. They read the notes that they wrote for Celebrimbor when he was a baby. At the time, they thought that it would be a sweet thing to do. Celebrimbor thought it was cute.

"The amount of times you called me cute warms my heart." he smiled. The parents smothered him with kisses as he tried to squirm away.

* * *

While Celebrimbor was trying to escape his parents' affection; Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. Maedhros beamed at Fingon causing the latter to raise an eyebrow.

"Maitimo, what has you so happy?" he asked. For a reply, Maedhros sat in his lap.

"I was thinking of baby names." he responded. Fingon was confused for a few seconds until it hit him. He kissed Maedhros and grinned.

"I'm going to be a dad! We're going to be parents!" He kissed his love happily. He couldn't wait to tell their families. Hopefully, the new arrival made up for the secrecy.


	8. The Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the park exposes one couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

**_Minas Tirith, Gondor;_ **

The detectives sat Fingon down for questioning. Bard switched the tape recorder on.

"Upon again, where was you the night of the murder?" Bilbo asked, hoping to get some actual answers this time.

"Maitimo and I were in bed together when Melkor was killed." Fingon confessed. Shocked silence fell.

"What?" Nori finally asked.

"Why didn't you tell us last time?" Melian wanted to know.

"No one knows about us being married yet." Fingon began. He took a deep breath before he continued to speak.

"Please keep that secret until we have the chances to tell our families." he finished.

"Your secret is safe with us." Dis promised.

* * *

**_a park in Dale;_ **

Kili and Tauriel were in a park. They set up a picnic. The food consisted of juice, sandwiches, salads, and mini desserts. The couple was happy and kissing. They were unaware that Frerin and Fili were close by.

The uncle and nephew pair had come to the park to relax. They arrived at the section where the picnic tables were and looked around. They froze when they saw Kili and Tauriel kissing.

"Are they on a date?" Frerin wanted to know.

"Oh, they are busted." Fili declared as he headed towards the duo.

* * *

**_Gondor;_ **

The detectives had a meeting to discuss the recent revelations. They looked at their files carefully.

"We cleared Fingon and some other suspects." Bard began.

"I didn't expect so much secrets." Nori commented. Between all of the secret romances going around, Feanor planning to surprise his wife, (boy, were everyone relieved that it wasn't another Silmaril incident) and a few embarrassing secrets, the suspect list had been greatly reduced in number.

"That reminds me, how is the present coming?" Haleth asked Nori.

"It is almost finished." Nori replied.

"We'll keep the secrets the best that we can." Melian finished.

* * *

**_Beleriand;_ **

Maglor and Niamh bonded with their children. They baked cookies and cupcakes. They decorated the cupcakes with buttercream frosting and sweets.

Everyone had fun decorating and eating. The treats brought them together for hugs and kisses.

* * *

That evening, Gimli and Legolas had some alone time. They cuddled in their bedroom.

"I'm really tired," Legolas sighed.

"What did you do to make yourself so tired?" Gimli questioned.

"I was helping some friends all day." came the reply. Gimli cuddled him into his side.

"Legolas, go ahead and sleep." he kissed him and they rested.


	9. Powder Keg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More murders stir up more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.

A week had passed since Kili and Tauriel were caught. Many things happened. Grima Wormtongue and a dark wizard; Saruman turned up dead in an alley way. Annatar and his underlings were afraid. Sauron ended up issuing new orders.

"Follow Celebrimbor. Memorize his daily routine." he commanded.

The Easterlings were ready to resort to violence. This case was going to light a massive fire and potentially destroy the world.

In the meantime, Kili and Tauriel were dealing with the fallout of being caught. Feanor and the majority of his sons and their friends threatened Kili.

"You break her heart, and we break every bone in your body." Celegorm vowed.

"I prefer serving his balls on a platter." Caranthir was undaunted. Kili nodded fearfully. Tauriel was mortified and pissed at her family. Finrod and Turgon flatly refused to get involved.

"Pissing your sisters off is a good way to end up dead!" Finrod exclaimed. Turgon nodded his empathetic agreement. Azaghal stepped in.

"Kili's a good kid, according to Bofur. Don't scare him." Azaghal said.

* * *

The next day, Fingon and Maedhros hosted a get together. All of their families were there from Feanor and Nerdanel to Lomion. The guests were curious and confused.

"Russandol and I eloped in a flower garden a long time ago." Fingon announced. They went completely silent.

"What gave you that bright idea?!" Nerdanel wasn't amused.

"We didn't want a huge wedding and we love each other." Maedhros answered.

"Anyway, that brings us to the point for the announcement. We're having a baby in about seven months." Fingon finished. Everyone hugged them and congratulated the expecting parents. Celegorm and Aredhel stood up next.

"Irisse and I have decided to get married." he mentioned. The whole group was so happy for their loved ones. All of sudden, Curufin stood.

"Be careful everyone. Someone is stalking Tyelpe." Curufin warned.

"What?! Are you okay?" Nerdanel asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Celebrimbor answered. They hugged him, still worried and protective.

* * *

**_Hobbiton, the Shire, Eriador;_ **

Frodo and his friends were at the playground when they encountered Lothos. The kids had an extremely unpleasant history with the latter. Lothos scared them and he would always bully them.

The kids cowered away from him. Some of the kids were near tears when he finally left them. Frodo ran to his mom. He wanted to cry so bad.

* * *

**_Beleriand;_ **

Caranthir, Haleth, Curufin, Raina, Celegorm, and Aredhel went out on a group date. They went to a pottery class.

The couples watched the instructor and learned how to mold using their fingers alone. They sped up the machine and began to carve lines and borders using a clay knife.

The pottery pieces were put in the oven to bake. As they hardened, the couples and other class mates enjoyed sweet snacks.

* * *

**_Minas Tirith, Gondor;_ **

Dwalin and Nori cuddled under the warm sunlight in a breakfast nook.

"Are you afraid because of the murders?" Nori asked his One.

"It's like a powder keg out there." Dwalin nodded.

"I hope that it is solved before things really get ugly." Nori replied. The couple kissed to ease their fears. Right now, they were supposed to relax and enjoy their time together. The outside world could wait.


	10. Stake Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A potential tragedy spurs the detectives into action once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Sorry for the delays, but I was binge reading fanfics on A03, while searching for key fanfics I lost track of some time ago.  
> LitBA will be updated next.

**_Beleriand;_ **

A few days later, Celebrimbor was walking on a path when the Easterlings made their move.

They sprang out and knocked Celebrimbor's guards out. Celebrimbor gasped and tried to run. He was promptly caught and gagged. The Easterlings then took Celebrimbor into the mountains.

A few minutes later, Curufin came looking for his son. He found the guards but didn't see any sign of Celebrimbor.

A few hours later, Melian, Beorn, and the rangers were in the mountain as part of a search group. A few minutes in, they found a cave and entered. They proceeded to search through the caves. The search party soon found the Easterlings huddled together in a intense discussion.

"Now, to find that rat. Have the note been delivered yet?" the Easterling leader was saying.

"No idea." another man said. All of sudden, everyone heard a loud cry in the cave.

The rescue party stormed in. The Easterlings tried to keep their hostage. Eventually, they were taken down. Celebrimbor was then rescued and taken out of the cave. He was carried down the mountain, dirty and scared.

* * *

**_Gondor;_ **

Arathorn and Gilraen met with Aragorn and Arwen. They were so happy to be together.

"Let's have lunch together." Gilraen smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the detectives had another meeting. They were upset about the kidnapping.

"We have to do something!" Esme exclaimed.

"We need to find the murderer so the Easterlings will stop retaliating." Beorn replied.

"We have to draw them out." Thorin sighed.

"It will be risky. But we must do what is necessary." Melian said.

* * *

While the detectives were planning, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled on their bed. Fingon rolled onto Maedhros and kissed him softly.

Soon, they took things a bit further. Maedhros was pulled into Fingon's lap for a powerful kiss. Then Fingon slicked his fingers and stretched Maedhros carefully.

"Come on, Finno. I want you now." Maedhros said as he tried to get his husband to hurry.

"I don't want to harm the baby." came the worried reply.

"You won't do any harm to neither of us. I'm not saying that you have to go fast, just take me." Maedhros responded. There was a few moments of silence before Fingon went into action. He laid his husband carefully in the sheets and pushed into him softly.

He made love to him at a slow pace. The sex was full of passion and love and the orgasm was intense. As they recovered in the aftermath, Fingon kissed his husband's stomach softly, earning a smile and giggle.

"Sleep well. I want you and our beautiful baby healthy and rested." he requested.

* * *

That evening, the detectives staked out the alley way where most of the bodies had been dumped. They didn't have to wait long before their prey took the bait.

A shadow appeared in the alley. They went to the nearest trash cans and started to search for something. The detectives rushed in to confront them.

"Stop right there!" Bard declared.


	11. The Harsh Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find out what happened the night of the murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted tmw.  
> I updated the tags. I know I'm being evil, but honestly I needed an actual motive.

Unluckily for the killer, the detectives were ready to jump out as quickly as possible. They instantly surrounded said killer.

"It's over, Primula." Bilbo told the vigilante. Primula Brandybuck-Baggins scowled.

"It will never end." she declared. Bilbo stared at one of his favorite cousins in shock. This wasn't like her at all!

"Why would you do all of this?" he wanted to know.

"Why not? They were criminals anyway." Primula sneered.

"Why go after Melkor? He did nothing to us," Bilbo replied.

"Well, if you must know. It was actually a mistake." Primula admitted, then she began to speak.

* * *

_Hobbiton, the Shire;_

_Drogo and Primula met with Primula's aunt Donnamira. Frodo had been hurt, and taken to their local healers. The parents were worried.  
_

_"Is he going to be alright?" Drogo asked._

_"Yes, but there is more. They found something." Donnamira responded._

_"What is it?" Primula was confused._

_"First, I need to know. Has Frodo been around anyone that is not family?" Donnamira asked. The parents froze in dread._

_"Yes. Yes, he was." Primula finally spoke._

_"You better sit down for this. Okay, the healers found signs of molestation on Frodo." Donnamira responded sadly._

_"No!" Primula cried out. Drogo was shocked before rage took over._

_"I'll kill him! I'll make it the most painful thing ever." he vowed. Abruptly, he stormed out of the house, anger left in his wake._

_A hour later, Primula was with Donnamira, when the rangers knocked on their door. When Primula answered it, they had some bad news._

_"Your husband has been taken to the hospital." a ranger said._

_"Oh, no! Please, tell me you are mistaken." she pleaded. Donnamira then got more details from the rangers. Within five minutes, Primula sat at Drogo's bedside, the family was camped out in the waiting room. Drogo was bandaged from head to toe. He was hooked up to several machines. Primula wept bitterly._

_"I will get my revenge." she vowed._

* * *

_Months later, after Primula launched her plan. She headed to the woods and found someone there.  
_

_'He took the bait. Sauron really is a fool'. she thought, taking out a pistol. She shot at the shadow and the body fell. She grinned before turning on her heels and running. Revenge was finally achieved._

_Unknown to her, Melkor accidentally took a note meant for Sauron. Primula wouldn't realize her mistake until the news broke..._

* * *

"Well, you can figure out the rest." Primula concluded her tale. The detectives were furious and disgusted. They now had the proof to began an investigation in Sauron. But first they had a vigilante to take into custody. As cuffs were snapped on, Primula was read her rights.

"You have the right to remain silent, and refuse to answer questions." Melian began.

"Bilbo, I know that I have no right to ask this of you. But please take care of Frodo and Drogo." Primula requested.

"I will, I promise." Bilbo said as tears filled his eyes. Primula nodded as she was escorted away.

* * *

A hour later, Thorin and Bilbo had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"I can't believe it. He did that to Frodo." Bilbo was saying.

"I'd only heard stories, but this is so much different." Thorin replied.

"Still, Gollum got what he deserved. We can only hope that Sauron gets the same." Bilbo replied. They cuddled up to escape the thoughts.


	12. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primula has visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

Sauron, Alfrid, Lothos, Hugo, and their fellow minions were arrested at their workplaces. Their co-workers and bosses watched on as rangers read the charges of sexual abuse and war crimes. The media was in a huge frenzy over the massive scandal. The consequences would be felt for a very long time.

* * *

**_Beleriand;_ **

Dwalin, Fingon, and Maedhros were sitting in their living room. Maedhros fiddled with his fingers.

"Can you please tell me what they did to you?" Dwalin started.

"Morgoth and Sauron were vicious. I was beaten with canes and whips and degraded. The torture were both physical, spiritual, and mental." Maedhros stated as a look of pain passed over his face. He really hated to remember his **ordeal.** As he spoke, long suppressed memories came flooding back. It felt like his torture had happened yesterday instead of millenniums ago. Maedhros shivered at the horrifying memories. Fingon hugged him close.

"Thank you," Dwalin replied. Maedhros nodded, but remained cuddled into his love's arms.

* * *

While Maedhros spoke with Dwalin, Narvi and Celebrimbor were having tea. The pair drank their tea and ate cookies and muffins.

"Thank you for asking me to tea. There is something I have been meaning to tell you," Narvi smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out some time. Like on a date?" he finished. Celebrimbor beamed and sighed happily.

"I was going to ask the same thing. Yes, I would definitely love you taking me out on a date!" he responded. Narvi kissed him softly. The sweetness of the tea made the date perfect.

* * *

**_Minas Tirith, Gondor;_ **

Galadriel and Gandalf visited Primula. The friends were relieved to see that Primula was being treated well.

"How are Frodo and Drogo?" Primula wanted to know.

"They are in good hands." Gandalf smiled. Primula sighed in relief.

"We found a good attorney." Galadriel began.

"How much do I owe?" Primula questioned.

"We will pay." Gandalf smiled. Primula smiled and hugged them both.

"Thank you for your kindness." she said.

* * *

That evening, Narvi and Celebrimbor went on a double date with Kili and Tauriel. They were chaperoned by Finrod. They went to a cafe. They ordered cookies and sandwiches. The couples enjoyed the delicious meal. The date was comforting and delicious.


	13. Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families reunite and spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pans out, the epi should be posted tmw.

A month had passed since Primula was taken into custody. Primula was found guilty but only got a reduced sentence.

Drogo woke up from his coma. He had mixed feelings. While he was proud of Primula, he also was disappointed that he hadn't gotten the chance to also avenge their son.

Frodo and other victims of abuse were allowed to testify. They told their horrific stories to the jury.

Things were getting back to normal at the station. They were glad for it. The case was filed and shelved.

* * *

**_Tirion, Valinor;_ **

The Finwe clan had a family reunion. They hugged and smiled as they reunited. They were all so happy. The time together pushed away the bad memories.

* * *

**_Gondor, Middle Earth;_ **

One day, Aragorn, Arwen, Caranthir, Haleth, Dwalin, and Nori went out on a group date. They went to a fair. The couples ate carnival favorites, rode iconic rides, and won prizes. Everyone had fun. The tradition brought warmth and brought them closer.

* * *

**_Dale;_ **

****Bard and Moira had bonding time with their children. They finger painted pictures. The small family of five had a great time making masterpieces. The family enjoyed the sweet bonding time.

* * *

**_Beleriand;_ **

That evening, Fingon and Maedhros were alone. They snuggled under the warm duvet in their bedroom.

"What do you think the sex of the baby will be?" Maedhros was saying.

"I don't care. I will love them regardless." Fingon declared. He kissed Maedhros' pregnant belly.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives talk about the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. This will be the last ME fic until next year. I want to focus on Detective Stiles for the moment. My goal is to get 50 fics out before I switch back to the Middle Earth fandom. So far I have a very long list of ideas, so I know it is possible.  
> Next up is #20 for Detective Stiles. The prologue will be updated next.

**_Beleriand;_ **

Five years had passed since the killings came to an end. Life went on as usual. Fingon and Maedhros now had three children. Celegorm and Aredhel married and now had a baby girl. Lomion was thrilled to be a big brother. Kili was courting Tauriel. Narvi and Celebrimbor had gotten serious and began courting.

Fingon and Maedhros woke up and got dressed. Then they went to make breakfast. Breakfast consisted of strawberry crepes and egg skillets. There were milk and juice to drink. Then they woke the kids and got them to the table.

Four years old GilGalad happily ate his breakfast. The parents cut the food in small pieces and made softer crepes for two years old Elenna. The three months old Malachi was given a bottle.

The family was so happy, and the kids talked happily. After breakfast, the parents kissed their kids and got them ready for the day.

* * *

  ** _Gondor;_ **

The police station was buzzing with activity. The detectives talked over their coffee.

"They were all sentenced to life." Bard mentioned.

"Serves them right." Thorin replied.

"Primula finished her community service. She has been quite the help at the hospital." Bilbo added.

"Let's hope she could grow and get better." Melian finished.

* * *

One day, the Finwe family threw a party. Dwarves, hobbits, men, and elves came. The refreshment table was filled with food. There was green tea and fruit juice. A bar had been set up, and served alcohol and soda.

The menu consisted of meat, house, fruit and pasta salads, cheese, and tea sandwiches. For dessert, there were vanilla and lemon gelato with tea cakes. The cake flavors consisted of red velvet and carrot cakes with cream cheese filling, chocolate with raspberry filling, and Tirimisu.

The friends and family enjoyed their time together. After the party, the guests stayed to talk and catch up.

* * *

The next day, Gimli, Legolas, Kili, Tauriel, Narvi, and Celebrimbor went out on a group date. Gimli and Legolas were chaperoning the younger couples. They went to a bakery.

The couples ordered plenty of treats and sandwiches. The younger pairs had a good time. Courting was sweet and savory.

* * *

That evening, Fingon and Maedhros were alone. They cuddled up close.

"How about we spend a night with just the two of us? I'm sure that one of our friends could watch the kids." Maedhros mentioned. Fingon smiled and nodded.

"Tauriel loves them." he offered.

"It's settled. I will talk to her tomorrow." Maedhros decided. Then he kissed Fingon. He couldn't wait for their perfect evening together. Their home was once again safe. So they could enjoy the rest of their lives together.


End file.
